


Partners

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Years had probably passed without losing direct contact with one another.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> for obscurefandom, May 6, 2007. Apparently my first KG fic!

Few things were difficult for a GOTT E-S member. Few things were beyond the grasp of one so powerful that working for any organization seemed almost like an utter waste of ability were it not for the interesting toys and even more interesting assignments.

Sinistra found himself with a bit of a problem, one he could not voice to Dextera. The thought of even keeping the simplest of secrets from Dextera troubled him to begin with and he knew that Dextera would easily see through him. Not another soul in the universe would, but Dextera knew everything about him.

They were always together, or at least in communication range. Years had probably passed without losing direct contact with one another. They shared a residence (as E-S members, it wasn't so much a home as a place to return to and sleep and keep clothing for rare and fleeting days off which were, in turn, spent together), so that even if they weren't talking, they were together.

Sinistra would hum and wipe down the counters while Dextera would pick up whatever was out of place, be it a bag from takeout or a loose sock. He never complained.

Sinistra frowned, thinking of what the next day would bring. They were partners, after all. They knew everything about one another. He knew how to touch Dextera and massage away stress before Dextera would reach to touch his long hair and make some comment or other.

They would make love, Sinistra knew, until they were both exhausted and ready to sleep. There were no assignments for them and short of a galactic war breaking out, Chief Eclipse would not call on them. They would have a day, or more, to themselves.

Dextera's hand on the small of his back did not surprise Sinistra. The kitchen was clean and the telescreen was showing nothing but ridiculous frontier comedies.

"Something's bothering you," Dextera said bluntly.

Sinistra shook his head. "No. Nothing."

He knew Dextera wouldn't believe him fully, but he had to risk it.

"It's a nice night," Sinistra commented, attempting to divert the subject as he reached to take Dextera's hand and lead his partner over to where their apartment opened onto a high balcony.

"It is," Dextera echoed as he reached to open the glass-panel doors, letting the night air in. "Except that every time we look out, someone else is looking in."

Sinistra chuckled, glancing over at the apartment building across the street. Many apartments were bright with light and he could see various figures moving about in the same routines he and Dextera completed in the evenings.

"Perhaps you're right," Sinistra said. At least Dextera had moved on in conversation. He squeezed Dextera's hand and glanced behind him to where a hallway led away from the windows and to their bedroom.

Rarely did they let anything less-than-professional happen outside of their bedroom. That was a common theme for any of the E-S members, almost like an unspoken rule. Sinistra could only once recall catching the twins acting as more than partners, though Dextera occasionally speculated that there were things that they did not see. Un-oh and A-oh were cautious and always had been, even as mercenaries.

And they... well, Sinistra clearly remembered incidents in the past that would make them both blush if he chose to mention them.

They both reached to close the glass-panel doors at the same time, bumping the hands that were not twined with one another. And they both laughed. Sinistra always wanted to say that they probably bordered on incompetent without one another. But that was not as elegant as Dextera's belief that apart they simply did not exist. Without Dextera there was no Sinistra and vice versa.

So many years together -- Sinistra hoped that he could still be surprising. And he wanted to do one thing in secret, even if it was only to slip a note to Cesario or someone else he could trust with a tiny favor.

They closed the doors together.

"We have tomorrow off," Dextera commented as he turned, letting go of Sinistra's hand just long enough to wrap his arm around Sinistra's waist.

"We do," Sinistra echoed. "I'd like to go out. There's an exhibit of twenty-second century Earth relics at the museum. We could have Italian afterward."

"We'll probably run into Viola and Cesario," Dextera commented. They were almost to the hallway.

"Perhaps," Sinistra said. He wondered if it would be wholly inappropriate to pin Dextera against the wall and kiss him. They were out of view. "Did you want to stay in? I could go."

"We'll both go," Dextera said firmly, taking the initiative to push Sinistra against the wall and press their lips together. He didn't push hard - pushing hard would have sent Sinistra flying to the next apartment. They always had to be careful and sometimes restraint took priority at the worst moments.

Sinistra moaned into the kiss, grabbing at Dextera's shirt as he realized that getting Dextera a surprise gift would definitely be one of the hardest things he'd managed to do. But it seemed appropriate. They'd been together for what was coming up on a nice, round number of years.

Dextera's hands found his cock, teasing through fabric until Sinistra was sure his knees would buckle right there in the hallway. He clung to Dextera, no longer thinking but instead being led along.

Their bedding was purple - a strange bit of irony that had really just been practicality at work. It was a blend of both of them, but it had also been on sale that day and really, there were things more important to spend money on than bedding.

Sinistra found himself on top of Dextera, kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt to run hands over smooth skin. Always the same. He couldn't imagine ever touching anyone else.

"Sinistra?"

He paused, looking up to meet Dextera's gaze.

"You have a secret."

"Tomorrow," Sinistra said softly before dipping down to lick one of Dextera's nipples. Dextera's breath hitched and Sinistra thought he might have heard the last about it for the night.

"Tomorrow," Dextera repeated before his voice cracked. "You know, I wonder if that's why Chief Eclipse gave us the day off. I think it would be considered our anniversary. I should... get you something."

Not bothering to say anything, Sinistra didn't stray from Dextera's chest. Dextera was his partner - and he obviously couldn't keep a secret from his partner.


End file.
